


You're Kinda GaYY

by XianieShine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Matt Holt, Drinking Games, Drunk Sex, Everyone is bored so they're gonna play some games, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Humor, Hunk misses Shay, Late Night Conversations, Latte - Freeform, M/M, Matt and Lance screw everything up tho lmao, One Shot, Pidge records everything, Shatt, Smut, Truth or Dare, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XianieShine/pseuds/XianieShine
Summary: Everyone is hella bored so they start to play some friendly games but leave it to Matt and Lance to make it an rated R event. This will all be regretted in the morning.





	You're Kinda GaYY

**Author's Note:**

> here's a retarded one shot that contains wild homosexuals and friends with benefits lmao. Also, FYI Matt and Lance aren't dating, they just extra comfy together. 
> 
>  
> 
> -Shiro be sighing a lot honestly. Give him a cup of water bruh.

"Would it be gay if I ever gave you head?" Matt said while looking up from his phone towards Lance. Lance shrugged while he was doodling inappropriate images on Matt's Altean notebook, "Yea, but it wouldn't be as gay if you used your hand."

It was around 7 and it was boring as hell in the castle. After Shiro had a serious discussion with Allura about letting the paladins rest after hard days of work, she gave in and gifted them 5 free days of every two weeks. It was still tiring, but they didn't complain, knowing it would be the best they can receive. 

"It's like a 10% discount on making it less gay", Lance scoffed and cut the inappropriate doodles, turned it into a paper airplane, and threw it towards Matt. It hit his head softly and landed it on his shoulder; he opened it and giggled at the sexual positions Lance had drawn. "Kudos to you, you're actually not a bad artist. Who is this supposed to be though?"

Lance sluggishly crawled across the bed and layed on his side next to Matt, "That's you and Shiro, Shiro and me... and me and you. All of those laying around are just a bunch of penises.". Matt gradually turned to Lance with a sly glimpse on his face, "I'm doing that?" 

The blue paladin gently smirked, raising his eyebrow, "I'm taller than you so I'm not so sure 69ing would really help my back." Matt patted Lance's left cheek and sat tall on the bed, stretching his back. As he was about to leave his spot, Lance slowly stood up without making noise and yanked Matt backward into his bed, he tickled him on his sensitive spot, the side of his ribs.

Matt screamed out laughing, begging for Lance to stop. After tickling him, he stopped and grinned on top of Matt's face. Matt admired the boy's smile until he grabbed his head and brought it down to kiss upon. 

Lance went along and persuaded through the peck of the small boy's lips. Matt opened his lips and licked Lance's firm lips, Lance moved Matt's face, to make Matt rotate and secure his entire body onto the bed. Lance, without a fight, let Matt dominate his tongue, while Lance relocated his hands onto his neck. Matt gently scooted Lance to the end of the other side of the bed, making his back slightly touch the wall. Lance curled his legs behind Matt's back to get a hold of him tightly.

He raised his hands up Matt's shirt, following the backbone line from top to bottom. It made the small boy groan in Lance's mouth and it began to satisfy the Cuban boy thoroughly. Matt and Lance's relationship was a soft, delight, friendship. There was never any roughhousing between them or in bed, yet Lance and Matt could never get to the actual part of sex because they felt it would ruin their relationship. They were fine with all the basics, as they both agreed, it releasing stress and pain. But _actual sex_  would be something a real relationship had to do on their own statistics.

Matt tenderly took off Lance's shirt and held on to his lower abs. He came a little closer against his chest to breathe his warm breath and press his wet lips onto Lance. Lance looked down and lifted the small boy's chin and kissed the fragile lips. 

He then bit his lower lip softly and slowly rose to enter another sloppy kiss, right when an announcement was set off to meet the crew in the lounge area for a special event. 

The two glimpsed up and quickly began to fix themselves. Matt chuckled quietly to himself, accidentally letting Lance hear it. The brown boy narrowed his eyes and turned around, "What you laughing about?". 

"Nothing. I'm just dying to see what happens out there. I'm sure Shiro and Allura attempted to make some fun activities to make us interact with one another again." Lance rolled his eyes while putting his shirt back on; he patted his shoulder and sighed, "Space Papi doesn't understand the real meaning of fun until we show him, Matt." 

And thus, made the two conjoined together into making the black paladin pay for their miseries. Not even thinking of the consequences occurring in the morning.

 

* * *

 

Shiro walked to the front entrance while everyone settled in and sat on the cushions. He smiled brightly and made everyone get his attention, "It's been a boring week, so Allura and I thought it'd be fun to do some mini-games, to pass time!".

Allura walked towards Shiro and explained the event in further details. "Since the last one was a bit boring, I thought it'd be it be a bit more interesting to let you guys do the activities this time.". Hunk clung his fist in victory and rose his hand to the air quickly.

"Calm down Hunk. We'll be picking them out of a cup so it'll be a fair game. So everyone, get a piece of paper and write down a game they think they'll all enjoy.". To end Shiro's instructions, everyone hurried up to write down their favorite mini-game and placed it inside the cup.

Once they were all finished, Allura mixed the papers with her hand and picked the smallest paper in the cup. "Spin the bottle?", Shiro roughly grabbed the paper from Allura's hands and ripped it, "No.".

From the audience, you can hear a small aw from Lance's mouth, "Why not?". Shiro sighed and rubbed his forehead with his left hand, "Because. Pidge is here and it's inappropriate. Next.". Lance crossed his arms and groaned, Allura furrowed her eyebrow and continued to rotate her hand in the cup.

She picked one up and read, "7 minutes in heaven, what's that?". Shiro pressed his lips together and rip the small paper off of Allura's hands. "Matt something appropriate please."

Matt stung his upper lip up while Lance giggled uncontrollably, "He knows you lil hoe! Hahaha!". Matt smiled making himself laugh while the rest, uncomfortably kept silence. Shiro widened his eyes obnoxiously, " _Both_  of you are sluts, FOH." as he whispered to himself.

Allura quickly picked up a piece of paper without the stupid turning, she looked at it tiredly, "Truth or Dare"

Shiro sluggishly smiled, " _That_ we can play.". Shiro made everyone sit around in a circle with a cup in the middle, he felt childish and young while spinning the clear glass. It landed on Hunk.

"Truth or dare?"

"Hmm... Truth"

"Okay. Who is your favorite paladin out of the 6 of us?"

"That's a boring question!" Lance growled, "Ask a frisky one. We're all adults here.". Shiro glazedly looked at Lance and pointed towards Pidge. Pidge stretched out of boredom, "I'm 15 and I'm like literally Matt's sister. Free yourself." 

Shiro sighed heavily and slouched his back as he looked at Hunk, "Fine then. Hunk, have you had sex with Shay?"

Hunk coughed, blushing redly. He looked away, trying to avoid eye contact with Shiro. "That's a really tough question.."

"Come on now." Clearly mocking of Lance, "We're all adults here."

"Uh...". Hunk fidgeted his shirt. He looks up at Shiro and nodded flusteredly. 

Shiro's eyes widen in shock while Lance gleamed and clapped victoriously for Hunk, "When did this happen?!"

"I don't remember it being any of your business..."

"I see how it is..." Lance called back. Shiro chuckled and told Hunk to hurry up and spin the cup. Hunk spun the glass rapidly and slowly landed on Lance spot, he laughed and quickly answering truth. "Who do you most want to sleep with, out of everyone here.". Lance scoffed and snickered while pointing at Shiro; Shiro raised his eyebrow and pointed at himself. "Really? I don't seem like your type."

"Oh you're not. I'm just saying cause... well you know." Lance moved his hands into a body figure; Matt hummed in agreement. Shiro bowed his head, thanking them both awkwardly. The Cubano boy spun the cup and later landed on Matt's section. 

"Ohh... Okay. Truth or Dare"

Matt slowly formed a smirk, "Dare."

"Okay. I Dare you to... go to the kitchen and makes us all drinks cause a hoe really be thirsty right now."

"Language. But yea, can you go and make us something please?" Shiro beamed. Matt groaned and stood up, marching towards the kitchen. "Thank you!! Anyways let's continue-"

"Let us wait for Matt to come back" Keith argued, Lance frowned and flopped his back onto the floor. "He isn't gonna miss anything. This game is starting to get boring as it is already."

"Then, make it my duty, to make it lit again.", Matt replied to Lance comment silently from the kitchen. He grinned as he mixed the blue drinks with an extra stingy flavor. Coran once let Matt drank his special brew; it was an amazing taste, but it screwed Matt's throat terribly the next morning, which Matt happened to find next to the wet dishes.

Coran must've forgotten to return it back inside the baseroom; but due to Coran's mistake, an immature white boy chose to use it, to make a stupid event a  _memorable_  event. He poured enough liquor into everyone's cup expect Pidge's. Pidge was beyond boundaries for this.

 

* * *

 

Matt came back with a serving plate full of blue glasses. He served them all in the correct order and cheered for an extraordinary night. The glasses clinked and everyone sipped on the drink and awwed in excitement. Allura's eyes brightened up and started to critique the aesthetic serving. "Are you gonna become the next Hunk?"

Matt chuckled faded away and began to ahh-ed his way through dialogue, "Oh, I _really_ doubt that."

As everyone places their drinks aside, they proceeded to participate in their game on Matt's turn. Matt spun the cup and it happened to land on his little sister, "Oh no"

Matt grinned, "Oh yes. Truth or Dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to tell me about where you are on the straight/queer spectrum?"

"Matt I'm asexual-"

"I know, I know. But that still doesn't tell me what gender you prefer?"

"I'll like anyone for who they are Matt. Gender doesn't really matter-"

"Oh my goodness! Just answer the damn question!"

"Okay! I'd most likely date girls. But I'm fine with anyone really..."

Matt slowly began to form a smile. His hand reached for Pidge's hair and he ruffed it as messy as it could get. "I knew it.". Pidge fell on her back laughing, trying to get up. "What a crazy diversity we have here," Keith stated, grinning towards Shiro. 

"We're Voltron. We're supposed to stand out." 

Lance grabbed the bottle and handed it Pidge, "Enough with the speeches! Spin the bottle already!" 

Pidge woozed a little and began to get herself back to normal. She twirled the bottle and it landed on Shiro. Shiro smiled and raised his eyebrows of excitement. "Hit me up with a dare Pidge.". Pidge slightly tucked her chin in and placed a gigantic smirk on her. "To partly fill full Lance's desire. I dare you to kiss Lance."

Shiro shook his hand like it was no biggie. He signaled Lance to come near him for a full lip kiss, until Pidge giggled, "With tongue.". 

And that's where Shiro took his stance back home. He sat back down and shook his head. Hunk awwed and chanted 'Kiss Him' along with the other paladins. He then looked at Allura doing the same thing but more or less hyping him up for it. He turned his head in confusion and mouthed 'really?'.

Allura shrugged and mouthed back, 'So? Do it already. This game's boring!' She shook her in excitement as Shiro sighed and looked at Lance. Sightly blushed Lance, looked at Shiro and came closer. As Shiro looked at Lance, Lance imagined kissing his idol for the first and probably last time. Shiro noticed Lance's blush and smiled while he whispered to Lance, "I trust you to keep the kiss short and appropriate.". 

The thought of Lance controlling how long they were going to remain, made him fantasize even more. He could make it slutty if he wanted to and he basically wouldn't even notice. Lance was a good boy though, he gulped and placed his right hand on his cheek, as Shiro followed. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Shiro's.

Without a second, the moment Lance clasped his mouth onto Shiro's, he opened his mouth to get an easy slide into Lance's mouth. Lance's eyes opened surprisingly, looking down at Shiro's mouth, wondering how and who taught him these sudden movements. As hard as it was to dominate Shiro's tongue, it moved as it touched every step on the dance floor.

Lance clicked at his tongue multiple times, sliding his tongue through every feature he had inside. Before he let go, he slid out on his tongue and biting his lip gently.

Lance let go of Shiro and sighed with relief. "You're not a bad kisser."

Shiro laughed, "It takes time and practice."

Lance went back to his spot and accidentally detected Keith blushing towards him. Keith turned way and drank his cup quickly. As if his adrenaline was kicking in, "What the hell did you put in these? They're addicting."

Matt giggled, finishing the last drop of his drink, and shook his head, "You really don't wanna know..."

Pidge furrowed her eyebrows and examined the drink Matt made. Every cup was sparkling with substances, she took a look at hers, to only notice her drink was just Blumbleberry Juice. Pidge broadened her eyes and walked towards Matt. She growled at him, wacking him on the head with her dense hand. "You put Coran's brew into their drinks!"

Matt shushed Pidge and kneeled her down, "You can't tell Coran! It's was part of my plan. So shhhh". He pressed his index finger onto her lips; it smelled like mustard and onion mixed together. She gagged and wiped his fingers off of her. "I'm going to my room."

"No no no! You can be our super-vi-sor!" Matt said supervisor as if he was barely learning the syllables together. She sat down on the cushions and pulled out her phone and secretly began to record, "Fine. But that means I'm in charge!"

Matt gave her a thumbs up and placed the empty cup next to Shiro's. Shiro looked at the cup and spurned it roughly, they all stayed quiet until it picked Hunk. "Hunk!! Truth or Dare!!"

"Truth!!"

"Would you want to marry Shay."

Hunk gleamed and thought about it for a second. He covered his smile with both of his hands "Yea.. one day". The troops awwed. 

"You're so romantic. I wish one day we can all find our soulmates and be with them forever and ever!". Matt squealed in a high pitch. He lazily layed his head on Shiro, trying to cooperate with his intoxicated head.

Shiro stared at his soft skin and glowing eyes. Matt looked up and noticed Shiro examing his face, "Do you believe true love exists?". 

"I believe it exists. I also believe you're capable of receiving a wonderful person. You never know, you might just find yourself one in space." Shiro winks at Matt's crimsoned face. Keith rolls his eyes and scoots back to his spot. "Can we continue the game please."

"Why don't you do a free for all?" Pidge said, still recording. Allura looks back excitedly and shakes Pidge's her leg, "You're so smart! We should do a free for all! Glass cups are dumb."

Keith chuckled, "Okay then, I go first since I haven't had a chance. Matt, Truth or dare."

"Dare"

"I dare you to tell us a secret that nobody here knows. No names included."

Matt thought about it for a second. Going down the memory lane, his smuged face told it all. "In this room, there is someone willing to give you all the attention you need, they're just too scared to tell you."

Keith's face lit up, "Who!!"

The blonde boy shook his finger, "It's a secret!". During the time Matt was too busy looking at Keith, Lance glared into this spaghetti hoe's soul. He was ready to pop this nibba back into his place if he needed to. 

It was literally like no secret that Lance liked Keith. He always avoided eye contact and slippery conversations. It's like, they knew they have a thing for each other, yet they rather have blue balls, then to ask one another out? Yea that was Keith and Lance's relationship... Well until Pidge came along at the genuine second. "I'll go. Lance truth or dare"

"I ain't no joto, give me a dare" Pidge smiled and proceeded with her order. "I dare you to tell Keith, your secret."

Lance gazed at her, "Pidge.". Lance knew what Pidge was up to; he was more self-aware and more attached to his emotions when he was drunk, hence the reason Pidge attacked him right this second. "Are you saying? That you chicken out? No one likes a sore loser Lance." 

Lance looked down, wiggling his hands. "What's your secret?". Lance shoo-ed Keith with his hand, to get farther away from him. "Lance. Come on tell me! Wait. It is your secret your feelings for me?"

Lance blushed redly as he turned to Keith, "No- no. It's not that!"

"So this stupid rivalry actually makes sense now!" Lance tried to calm Keith down with all his hand movements, even though that was a different turn he thought he'd take. Pidge scoffed and turned the camera facing her, "Note to self and all of you: Lance and Keith are  _very_ sensitive! I can't even.." Pidge started to laugh harder than she expected to, "You guys are legitimately fighting overhand motions! I can't... breath!". She wheezed as she turned the camera around, but couldn't seem to find the emotional teens anywhere. 

"Where'd you guys go? Well. Anyways. Let's take a look at this sleeping hummingbird in her natural habitat. Allura! Wake up!"

 

* * *

 

Lance grabbed Keith and threw him into his room. Keith was beginning to tear up and Lance didn't know how to handle it. "No no! Don't listen to her Keith! Listen-". Keith looks away and points him out the door, "No! I thought we weren't rivals anymore- I thought we were pals. I, can't handle this type of information right now Lance. Get out.". Lance raised his eyebrow in confusion as he stared deeply into Keith. " _What the hell were in those drinks?"_

Lance shook his head and stayed in his spot. Keith pressed his lips together furiously and tried to push him out. He was unbelievably strong; Lance trembled as he tried to stop Keith's direction. 

Lance stomped his right leg in place and pushed Keith onto the wall with his left and kissed him fiercely. Keith's eyes lit up in shock and pushed him off gently. "Huh." 

"You gotta shut up sometimes. Honestly."

"...so I was right." Lance tilted his head. He looked at his lips and continued to have his conversation unwillingly. "About what?"

Keith notices and raises his hand towards his chin, "I realized you liked me but I thought I was crazy." He slowly goes in for a peck and whispers in his ear, "Am I wrong?"

Lance widens his eyes and looks back at his eyes. Keith smirked and bit his lower lip. Lance picks up his body and smashes him on the wall again. He kisses him passionate yet aggressively. Keith grips on his ruffled hair, wanting a bit more of the tall teen. 

Lance carries the heavy boy onto the bed, roughly taking off his shirt and begins to kiss him on his neck. He uses his tongue to trail his trace on his neck onto his chest. He begins to lick on his soft area, earning him a groan and a grip harder on his hair. Lance notices the tightness of Keith's hands as he holds onto his hair; It makes me wonder if he somewhat has a different pace from Matt. 

Lance goes on with his hypothesis and starts to bite gently on his nip. Keith moans loudly, satisfying Lance. He does the same with left, then goes down to his abs. 

He licks his abs as he lets his teeth gently scrape his skin. The taunting begins to make Keith's body shiver with excitement. His hand begins to push Lance's head down onto his lowest ab right above his crotch, he begins to unbutton his pants.

Lance looks up and starts to suck on the skin, the second most sensitive area around the body. Keith tilts his head back in pleasure and wails Lance's name. Lance can feel his erection poking out on his chest. As he licks the skin slowly left to right, he begins to put pressure on his momentum. 

Lance's teasing fired Keith. He raised his bottom to Lance's chest to place more pressure. His rapid panting made Lance breathed onto his skin and grope Keith's area. 

He made motions onto Keith's pants, making it grow taller through the pants. Lance slowly slid off Keith's pants and threw them on to the ground. He was soaked through his briefs, Lance touched his inner thigh and he quickly twitched back. 

Lance went back down and began to tongue his wet inner thigh. Keith arched his back, accidentally crushing Lance with his thighs. Lance quickly backed out and placed his hand on his erection. Keith began to grind onto it, trying to satisfy himself. 

Keeping his hand there, motioning upon grinding. He squeezed his hand out of his thighs and slid into his briefs. Keith widened his eyes and grabbed Lance's head and began to kiss him aggressively. "I feel bad since you aren't being handled..." Keith gently uttered. Lance shook his head as if it was fine. Keith furrowed his eyebrows and shakily began to undress Lance, Lance smiled and pumped his erection as he tried to take off the ends on his pants. 

Keith tiredly glared at him. He hurried down to place his hand down Lance's boxers and find his tint. He slowly inserted it which made Lance jump onto Keith. Keith smirked at Lance until he did the same. It was an awkward position until Lance made them take out their fingers and placed himself into Keith slowly. 

Keith gripped onto the sheets as Lance began to thrust himself inside. Keith moaned Lance's name loudly as possible. Lance quickly shut Keith's mouth from moaning any louder. Keith removed his hand and cleaned it with the sheets. He then placed it back to his mouth sucking on his two fingers. 

It shuddered Lance and made him move faster. Keith tilted his head back as Lance also began to touch his momentum. Keith couldn't handle all the pressure at once. He bites onto Lance's fingers trying to hold himself in. He looked at Lance, trying to signal him to stop before he came. Which made him only smirked and continue to finish his job.

Lance hurled onto Keith as he tried to hold it in together. Keith took out his fingers and passionately kissed Lance orgasmed into Keith's mouth. 

He blushed deeply coming out of Keith and laying next to him. Keith placed the blanket over them and gracefully touched Lance's cheek. "You need to show your voice more often..." He panted quietly. Lance snuck into the blanket, next to Keith's chest. "It's embarrassing, it's too high pitched."

Keith chuckled, "If I had the energy, I would like to hear you do it again, so I can pleasure you this time." Lance rolled his eyes and traced his finger on the spots on his chest. "It'll be tough to top what I just did."

"Which is why I should prove it to you next time we do it."

"Can I just say this... Why didn't we do this any earlier? You have to be the best person, I've had sex with."

"Cause you always turned away from me when I looked at you, also, who did _you_ have sex with?"

"Jenny Lin" He giggled, "Also. Don't tell Pidge but I've been kinda having an F.W.B kinda thing with Matt. We almost did it but instead, I just watched him do it himself. We sorta thought it would be awkward if we had sex with each other?"

Keith raised his eyebrow, confused with the content, "But you saw him masturbate? How does that-". Lance interrupted him yelling obnoxiously. "I'm drunk! Drunk me is kinda pissed right now that regular me didn't do it either!"

He chuckled and squeezed Lance to his chest. "So then... what does this make us?"

Lance widened his eyes nervously and began to stutter. He gave up, sighed and shrugged, "Honestly, I don't know. But tomorrow we'll figure it out, right?"

"Totally. We can't let our feelings flow away from each other, besides our kinda sex is really... sexy and erotic?"

Lance nodded rapidly, "Yea! Drunk Keith, you're so damn smart.". Keith giggled and kissed him on his forehead. "Can't let those kisses go to waste either, y'know what I mean?"

 

* * *

 

"WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!"

"WHY ARE YOU PRESSED AGAINST ME?!"

"SANTA MARIA.. we didn't...?" Keith slowly nodded, "No. We just happened to sleep next to each other naked. We're friends remember?"

"Dude. Vatos for life man..." Keith nervously chuckled, he quickly moved away from Lance and stand up on his feet. He quickly fell back down, from the ranging pain on his back. "My ba-a-ck... Hell no I ain't standing up."

"Oh sorry.." Lance then widened his eyes, looking at Keith's body's small bruises and bites. He looks at Keith realizing what they did, "Chale way..."

 

\---

 

Everyone including Keith and Lance, were at the dinner table after being in the restroom for half in hour bathroom. Everyone was quiet, while Coran yelled at them, He made them felt like a disappointment they already were, "An entire glass? Allura being an Altean can barely handle that, let alone humans! Who poured the drinks? Come on now, spill it out." 

Matt slowly raised his hand and quickly explained his reasoning. Coran barked out at him and listed all the consequences he was about to handle. Pidge smiled looking at her phone, poking the phone towards Keith. 

He bolted and grabbed the phone while watching the video, "You recorded us?!"

Everyone hurried to watch their night on film. As they watched, Lance gasped at the rude comment recorded, "I am not extra sensitive! I'm just a little more delicate... that's all."

"That must of been the moment when you yanked me to my room." Everyone looked at them shocked, Keith narrowed his eyes, "I'm not answering anything."

The clip then showed a beautiful passed out Allura being carried to her room by a depressed Hunk. "Aw Hunk you took me to my room... I look like a grandma. I'm already asleep"

Hunk upsettingly sighed towards Allura, "Well after I left you, I think I ran towards my room crying about a false breakup.." Allura silently giggled, "Humans..."

As the video continued, It showed Shiro exploring Matt's back with his hands as he kissed him roughly on the couch. Pidge's voice was heard in the back of the video "I don't know if I should continue recording or run to my room-" It later showed Matt taking off Shiro's shirt as Shiro did with Matt. Shiro pushed Matt onto his back and the phone quickly turned to Pidge's zoomed in face running back to her room, "That's it for today guys! If you enjoyed this, please like and subscribe to my channel..." She giggled, "Matt got you guys good..". Then it ended.

Everyone looked at the phone with their jaws slightly dropped, remembering everything suddenly. Shiro slowly turned to Matt, "We almost had sex in front of your sister." He whispered.

"I almost had sex in front of my sister," he repeated back. He quickly grabbed pidge into a hug, squeezing the life out of her, "I swear I didn't even know you there Katie!" 

Shiro kneeled down by Pidge's chair and held her hand, "Katie, forgive me for the images I placed in your head. I wouldn't have done it if my intoxicated head knew you were there. I would've carried Matt to my room if I knew-"

"Aww, you would do that?"

Shiro winced at Matt confused, "Seriously? Now's not the time."

"I just thought that was adorable to say..."

Pidge chuckled and nodded at Shiro in forgiveness. She then looked back at Lance and grinned childishly. "So what did you guys do yesterday?"

Lance Keith both blushed and turned away from each other. Keith raised his jacket's collar to try to hide his neck. Pidge shook her head, "That isn't helping."

"Shut up Pidge..." 

Shiro studied Keith's upper body and gave him a small wink. Keith groaned and turned to Matt. "So you guys dating now?"

Matt's eyes froze and gradually turned to Shiro. Shiro raised his eyebrows and shrugged. "I guess... if you want to try it out?"

Allura crossed her arms, "That's a horrible way to ask someone romanticly."

"Well everyone's here and I don't think it'd be appropriate?". Once Shiro was done explaining, everyone scattered away from them to mind their own business. Shiro sighed and looked up at Matt. 

Matt giggled, "Hi there."

 

\---

 

"I think space gave me this weird power because I can recall everything that happened yesterday, " Lance asked Keith while rubbing his head softly. 

Keith groaned, "I think it has something to do with the drink, cause I can remember everything as well...", He flushed brightly as he stopped talking. 

Lance fidgeted his arms while he looked at Keith flusteredly, "Don't act weird or anything but, I enjoyed it. And I meant what I said last night."

Keith smiled and nodded. "You're a good kisser," 

"Back at you," Lance replies. He slowly reaches for Keith's hand and brings it up to his chest gently. "And you were right. I've been crushing on you for a while now. It's kinda hard to hide it since I sorta spilled it all out yesterday."

"And I don't regret anything I said yesterday," Keith glows as he reaches for Lance's cheek. He stares into his soft eyes tiredly, "It'd be nice to have a space partner, don't you think?"

Lance places Keith's hand on his back and brings Keith closer to him, "We'll be the gays in space." 

Keith snickers on Lance's chest, he looks up again and grins, "You always have a way to ruin a moment, don't you?"

Lance smile fades away and slowly kisses Keith's upper lip. Keith blushes as Lance places his head back from the peck. 

"That isn't even a kiss." He laughs as he yanks Lance's shirt towards him and kisses him with all lips. He then mocks Lance as he places his head back and grins, "You don't need tongue to make a kiss go wild."

"Hmpf," Lance smirks, "But I thought you liked my tongue?"

Keith playfully smacks him the head, groaning, "I like your voice too but that's isn't even the point I'm making idiot."

Lance picks up Keith's hand again and takes him outside to the fake land of Altea. They sat down and look at the wonderful colors the flowers had. Lance laid his head on Keith's shoulder and closed his eyes. The atmosphere was calm and quiet. They just looked at the peaceful area they were currently in, Lance opened his eyes and studied Keith's small, soft hands. "Hey, Keith can I ask you a question?"

The wind blew softly at Keith's hair. He looked down and hummed in replied.

Lance looked up, smiling gracefully towards Keith's violet eyes.

"Would it be gay if I ever gave you head?"

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading hermosos!
> 
> -Idk If imma create a second story to this but it just contains Matt and Shiro's night and morning


End file.
